


Private Lessons

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: Magnus goes to watch Alec train at the Institute hoping to talk him into getting dinner but Alec wants to test a new bow. He offers to teach his boyfriend how to use it. Alec takes his job very seriously but Magnus has other ideas.





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from a fan drawing of magnus and Alec using Alec's bow. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Any further prompts are always welcome as well.

Magnus was at the Institute, watching Alec train. It had been a slow day for clients and he had found himself at a bit of loose end so he had decided to see what his boyfriend was up to at work and maybe con him into having dinner somewhere. 

Alec had been glad to see him and had walked over and given him a quick kiss in greeting. It had only been the very briefest of touches but it was enough to fire up Magnus’ blood. What was it exactly about Alec Lightwood that got him so hot under the collar? Was it that thick crop of jet black hair he loved to run his fingers through each night as they lay in bed holding each other or was it his handsome face with its strong features. He could day dream for hours about those big hazel eyes and that wide soft mouth. 

He watched as he sparred with Izzy, appreciating the way his broad shoulders moved and the ripple of the muscles below the perfect surface of his back. Yep, he could do this happily every day. He came to the conclusion that it was almost impossible for him to point a finger at any one attribute on his handsome shadowhunter, he was the complete package, as far as he was concerned.

“Looks like someone’s got it bad over there. Hope you don’t wear yourself out too much here tonight. I have a feeling you’re gonna need all the strength you get.” She said in a quiet voice. 

Alec glanced at his boyfriend and couldn’t help the shy smile that curved his lips or the blush that coloured his skin.

“Can I help it if I’m irresistible? I think we’ll call it a night, Iz. I still have some archery practice to do before I leave and I don’t think Magnus will be long on patience tonight.” Alec said, giving his sister a friendly pat on the back of her shoulder.

“Yeah, good luck with that big bro. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She said, grinning from over her shoulder as she walked away.

“That’s leaving a lot of scope, Izzy.” Alec called back and he heard her laugh and she poked her tongue out at him.

Alec walked over to Magnus and took him in his arms. He smiled up at him and buried his face into his neck.

“God, you smell so good. I could devour you right here.” He mumbled against him as Alec felt a tiny nip on his skin. He gave a yelp and pulled back.

“By the angel, babe, I’m at work still, remember. Besides I’m all sweaty and stuff. I hardly think I smell good.” 

“Oh Alexander, if only you could be in my shoes and see you how I do, I think you’d change your mind.”

“Magnus, I’d never fit in your shoes, your feet are way too small.”

Magnus laughed. Alec had a tendency to take things way too literal sometimes.

“Are you finished for the day? I thought we might get a bite to eat somewhere.” Magnus asked him.

“Almost. I just have to test out a new bow that came in yesterday and then I’m done. Come on, you can watch.” 

Alec smiled at him and grabbed his hand.  
Oh goody, Magnus thought sarcastically. He was feeling a little grumpy about having to wait even longer for a chance to get his hands on his man but he followed him to the indoor range.

He took a seat on a bench at the back of the room, leaning against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. Alec took the large black bow, which frankly, didn’t look any different to his usual one to Magnus. Sure, he could appreciate the sight of his six foot three inch boyfriend standing proudly tall in front of him, back straight, shoulders square, feet apart, lining up the shot and letting the arrow fly with a whistle of air and a twang of a bow string but it wasn’t as physical as watching him spar and seeing his muscled frame moving and working in fluid motions that had him wishing they were alone.

After several quivers full of arrows, Magnus gave a huff and got to his feet and walked over to him. He waited till he fired his last arrow and slid his hands around his waist, resting his cheek against his back.

“Can we please go now, Alexander? I’m getting hungry and you’re too far away from me over there.” 

Alec gave a soft laugh and turned in his arms.

“Magnus, the bench is barely six feet from here.”

“I don’t care, I’m bored.” 

He grumbled and stuck his bottom lip out like a stubborn child. Alec smiled down at him and bent his head to brush his lips against his. 

“How about I teach you how to use this?” He suggested. Magnus shook his head.

“No, my love, archery is your thing, not mine.”

“Oh, come on, one go. I’d try magic if I could. Be a supportive boyfriend and humour me.” He said.

Magnus rolled his eyes and let out resigned sigh.

“Alright but only if we can go after that.” He said.

“Deal. Okay, come over here.”

Alec led him to a spot on the floor, so they were standing facing the targets. Magnus frowned at the large round discs, covered in arrows from Alec’s practice moment before.

“If I’m going to do this than at least give me something worthwhile to aim at.” 

He clicked his fingers and shot out a burst of magic towards the targets, changing one of them into a life-sized replica of a demon, complete with glowing red eyes and gaping mouth. Alec gave him an exasperated look.

“Now how are you going to know if you shot the arrow properly if you don’t have the round target? You could hit that thing anywhere and say you did it properly. That’s cheating.” He complained.

Magnus gave him a sour look and then with another click of his fingers, he sent another shot of energy down to the demon and it changed so that it was now holding a round target in front of it in its claws. Alec couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from him. He shook his head.

“Okay, that’s a little better. Now, stand in front of me till I put a bracer on you.” 

Magnus’ eye brows went up and a smirk curved his lips as he saw Alec grab something leathery, buckles jangling.  
“Oh, this might not be as boring as I thought. I mean, what’s not to like about leather and straps.”

Alec frowned at him.

“It for your arm, silly so the string doesn’t slap your skin or catch your shirt sleeve. Geez, babe, you have a one-track mind.” He said strapping the bracer onto his outstretched arm.

“Yes, and it leads right to you, Alexander.” He went lean forward but Alec stood him back.

“Behave yourself, this is serious I don’t want you getting hurt. Right, here.”

He handed the large bow over to him and Magnus took it, testing its weight.

“I thought your equipment would have more weight to it than this. Oh maybe I’m thinking about something else you own.”

Magnus gave him a suggestive look and grinned when he saw Alec’s face colour. Alec gave a sigh. The man was incorrigible.

“Okay, stand perpendicular to the target so your feet are pointing at it.”

He put his hands on Magnus’ waist, adjusting his stance from behind him. Magnus pressed his butt back into him and Alec gave a growl and gave him a small slap on one rounded cheek.

“Can you please just focus? Right, now relax your frame but make sure your firm as well.” 

“Oh, I’m firm, believe me. Standing this close to you always has the same effect on me.” He drawled, tilting his head back so it lay on Alec’s upper chest. 

The colour in Alec’s face deepened but he was determined to ignore the suggestive remark.

“Now straighten your shoulders and put your feet shoulder width apart. No, that’s too far, what do you think you are, some line backer or something. Yes, that’s better. Now clench your butt and tilt your pelvis forward.”

The dirty grin on Magnus’ face spread from ear to ear and he gave an exaggerated thrust forward several times.  
“Am I doing this right? Perhaps you should could around to the front here and make sure.” He pretended to look serious but Alec knew otherwise. 

“Just knock it off and stand there.” He said sternly.

“Oh, I want to knock it off but I think a more horizontal position would be better for that. Wait, maybe I’m thinking about something else entirely.” Magnus looked thoughtfully up to the ceiling.

“You’re impossible, do you know that? Here, take the arrow. Now we have to nock it.” Alec told him. 

“Oh, now that sounds more like it, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” 

Magnus wriggled back against him. Alec took him by the shoulders and stood him back up again. He was starting to get very frustrated with his cheeky warlock. He had always taken his archery very seriously. Magnus was determined not to behave.

“It means to put the shaft of the arrow on the rest here then put the nock or that little plastic groove onto the bowstring. See? Like that.” 

“Shafts and grooves have a familiar ring to them but the rest is all double dutch. One of these days I’ll have to brush up on that language.” 

“Will you stop? You’re never going to get that arrow into the target if this keeps up. Right now I’ll show you the Mediterranean draw style.” He took Magnus’ hand in his and went to put it up on the bowstring.

“I don’t remember that from the karma sutra but hey, anything’s more exciting than the missionary style, don’t you think?” 

One corner of his mouth was turned up and an eye brow was arched suggestively over his left eye. Alec made a noise of frustration and Magnus knew he was pushing things a little too far.

“I’m sorry. I’ll behave, my love, I promise. Look, like this? Have I got it right?” Alec stood back behind him and checked.

“Yeah, that’s it. Right now, bring the bow up and find an anchor point or a place to draw the string back to. Try to bring the bowstring back to the edge of your cheek bone. Yeah, like that. Now aim the arrow where you want it to go and then when you’re ready, release your fingers on the string.”

Alec stepped back away from him and Magnus released the arrow. It flew through the air and hit the target just left of the centre ring. He dropped his arm and beamed back at his boyfriend.

“Not bad, considering.” Alec said, nodding his head.

“Considering what, exactly?” Magnus asked, taking him in his arms.

“Considering you were being far from an apt pupil. You’re lucky you aren’t one of my recruits or I’d have to punish you for insubordination.” Magnus’ eyes lit up.

“But Mr Lightwood, I’ve been a very bad boy, I think I do need some discipline. What do you suggest? A time out, maybe?” 

Alec smiled and shook his head. He looked so cute and adorable when he pulled those big puppy eyes on him that it was impossible to stay mad with him. He gave in. 

“Mr Bane, your punishment will be dinner at a nice restaurant, just the two of us with a bottle of good red wine and then I’m banishing you to our bedroom where we can discuss any further forms of discipline which may or may not involve those silk cords you have in your draw and that bottle of sandalwood body oil you’ve been stashing away for a rainy day.” 

Magnus gave a shiver of excitement and kissed him hard and long. 

“I think I sense a torrential down pour coming on. Oh, and by the way, I don’t intend to go quietly, so you might have to use these.” 

Alec heard a sharp click in the quiet room and a pair of handcuffs appeared in the palm of Magnus’ hand. Alec blushed but had to laugh.

“You are too much, Magnus Bane.” He said, before kissing him once more before they started for the door.

“No, I’m not, I’m just enough and all yours.” He said, leaning into Alec’s body and loving the feel of him holding his body tightly to him.


End file.
